


Laundry Day On The Enterprise

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Accepting Spock, Anxious Scotty, Assured Sulu, Contagious Spock, Contented Kirk, Cranky McCoy, Discontented Chapel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Job (Implied), Happy Uhura, Humor, Ill Spock, Laundry, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Star Trek Humor, Vulnerable Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: It's laundry day on the Enterprise, but morning sex is more fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine that laundry on a Starship in the Twenty-Third Century is gathered somewhat the same way that Twenty-First Century trash is collected.  
> Esperata started something. To quote: (this is) 'A 1000 word crazy fic to celebrate publishing 10 drabbles.' So this is my crazy celebratory piece.  
> 

Three long sleeve uniform tops. Gold. Impressive-as-hell braid on the cuffs. Yep, those are mine, Jim Kirk thought proudly. Commanding officer, USS Enterprise. At your service. A lazy smile curved along his kissable lips in his pretty-boy face. It was almost a baby face. No wonder he was such a popular bottom. 

Kirk considered the pile of dirty laundry and tried to focus his skeptical eyes. This was his? He held up a pair of frilly, lacy panties. He sure as hell would’ve remembered wearing something like that! He smirked. Wonder who took them off him? 

Now he was just getting silly, but he bet no sillier than when the panties had come off. Hope he’d a good time. He sure as hell couldn’t remember it, though.

He checked the pile of skivvies. Lipstick? Near the opening? Oh, yeah! Tuesday night. The new yeoman in electronics. Man! She had to have played trumpet in school band. That would account for that pucker. With those lips she could ask whatever price she wanted. One thing for damned sure. She was wasting her talents in electronics.

Kirk frowned as he looked at his shorts and bedding that were stiff with dried semen. Did he have semen left? He remembered the new yeoman in electronics and felt faint stirrings in his nether regions. Oh, yeah, he thought with that spreading grin that could stir even a Romulan heart and libido. His little swimmers were alive and well and, thankfully, multiplying. 

And open to suggestion.

Oops! Gotta take care of that suggestion!

 

Nyota lay on her stomach in her bed, but held her hand up in a beckoning gesture. “Scotty, where did you go?”

“It’s laundry day. We need to get our clothing together to be washed.”

“Isn’t that such a homey thought?” she asked as she stretched in contentment. “Our laundry being together, like us.”

“Now, you know this wasn’t my idea. I wanted to wait until we were married,” he said anxiously.

“You are such a sweet darling,” she murmured as she raised herself on her elbows. Her full, unfettered breasts swung low toward the bed. She saw him grimace. “What’s the matter, sugar?”

“I have made a wanton woman out of ye, and I’m sorry, lass,” he said biting his lips together and looking down in shame.

“I’m not,” she said happily. She held out her hand. “Come over here and make me feel wanton again.”

Despite his anxiety, a smile slowly spread over his face. She was such a beautiful woman, and she seemed to want him.

Especially now.

 

Pavel was so sweet looking lying there asleep with those long eyelashes sooty against his pale face. The teen’s skin was so thin that the flesh beneath his eyes looked like bruised, overripe fruit about to split open from its bloated state.

That wasn’t the only thing that was musty and overripe on the nubile boy, Sulu thought with a smirk as he gazed down on all of that trusting innocence. It was such a sacred honor to have broken in this youngster to the ‘life.’ Chekov had been so willing, so pliant, yet so fearful that first time. But now, bless him, Chekov could don that naive face so that taking him was always like a first time. It was all that Sulu could do to keep his hands off the youth while they were working their shift together, side by side, on the bridge of the Enterprise.

“Sweetheart,” Sulu murmured. “Sweetheart, wake up.”

Chekov stirred, then opened his eyes and smiled with sleep still clouding his vision as he recognized his lover. “Hikaru. You let me oversleep.”

“It was worth it. I got to watch you sleep. It’s laundry day, though. We must get our articles together.”

“I’ve got all the articles I need,” Chekov murmured as his hand brushed across Sulu’s knee.

Sulu gave him a knowing smile. “What are you wanting, Pavel?”

“You know. Be good to me. Please.” 

There were those innocent eyes begging in the most bewitching manner. How could Sulu deny that?

He couldn’t. He pulled the sheet aside and looked down at all of that plumpness awaiting him. 

Sulu’s hand came down hard on Chekov’s hip jutting up. Chekov barely blinked. The slap sounded harsher than the cupped hand had felt.

Sulu pulled Chekov across his lap for a proper paddling. Chekov merely closed his eyes and smiled. As much as Sulu’s growing member was gouging him in the stomach, Chekov knew that the spanking wouldn’t last long before Sulu would want to do something else.

 

McCoy rolled over. “Rise and shine, Vulcan,” he mumbled as he nudged the lumpy body beside him. “Laundry day.” He frowned. “Why are you clear over there? How come you aren’t spooning me?”

“You did not wish to become exposed to my stomach problem.”

“Generally, it’s a problem located a little ways south of your stomach. Then it becomes my problem.”

“Now, Leonard, you generally like it when my problem becomes evident and needs to be resolved.”

“I sure as hell can’t argue with that.” His hands became daring. “How is that part of you this morning? Is it operational?”

Spock pushed aside the exploring hands. “Now, Leonard, it will not be to your advantage to stir me.”

“I’m not wanting to stir you, Vulcan! I want you to stir me! You didn’t even touch me last night, and I’m wanting sugar!”

“Leonard, I could expose you.”

“Expose me! Denounce me! Take me to court! I don’t care! Just as long as you take me! Now!”

Spock sighed. “Remember when you are ill that I cautioned you about my illness.”

“I’ll take an oath! Just get over here!”

Spock obeyed, but knew that the whole crew was in for some difficult times when McCoy came down with Spock’s stomach problem.

 

Chapel assembled her no-nonsense clothing. Nothing was stained and barely looked worn. It had no reason to look otherwise.

Hers was the only laundry ready for collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
